londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. If you would like yours to be added, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager, so that you can be contacted to resolve any problems. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports 'will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Tuesday 12th February 2019' *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet, EN5: 4 Redwing, 5 Shoveler 10 Tufted Duck, Siskin singing. No sign of Med Gull before 12.30 pm (Bob Husband) *Hampstead Heath: 60 Siskin feeding Sanctuary Pond, pair Nuthatch, pair Great spotted Woodpecker by feeders, 18 Goldfinch, pair Egyptian Goose plus 5 Egyptian Goose Highgate No 1 Pond, pair Stock Dove, pair Kestrel, pair Mistle Thrush, 5 Song Thrush, Black-headed Gull with white Darvic ring on left leg Sports Field, 200 Redwing Cricket Field. ( Allan Stewart) *Pinner, HA5: 20+ Redwing, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch, Coal Tit, Lesser Black-backed Gull (Nigel Barratt) *Regent's Park: Firecrest Hanover Grn 4 seen briefly 0950 (Twitter) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: Singing male Blackcap still, 2 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) 'Monday 11th February 2019' *Alexandra Park: 1w Black Redstart still south terrace palace building showing well, Buzzard SE, drake Gadwall Wood Green Res, 6 Pochard, 2 female Tufted x Pochard hybrids Boating Lake, 20+ Common Gull, 2 female Kestrel, 2 Redwing, Red Admiral, 44 Tufted Duck (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Bush Hill Park Golf Course: 2 singing m Song Thrush, 4 Blackbird 3m f (Robert Callf) *Crayford Marshes: 2m Bearded Tit, Green Sandpiper, 3 Dunlin, 20+ Redshank, 2 Curlew, 4 Avocet, 13 Wigeon, 4 Gadwall, Goldeneye (Rainham bird), 5 Shelduck, 10 Great Black-backed Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Reed Buntng, 4 Linnet, 7 Skylark, 6 Pied Wagtail, 3 Water Pipit, 2 Stonechat, Fieldfare, Redwing, 3 singing Song Thrush; Little Egret, Little Grebe, Buzzard, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet: adult Polish ringed PTJ9 Mediterranean Gull present 10.00 am to at least 10.45 am. Siskin singing, Nuthatch singing (Bob Husband) *One Tree Hill, Honor Oak Park SE23: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers drumming. (Paul Francis) *London Wetland Centre: Iceland Gull, 2 Jack Snipe, 3 Bittern, Water Pipit, Goldeneye, 2 Shelduck, 6 Pintail (WWT) *Middlesex University Campus: 2 Song Thrush (Toby Mylett) *Pinner HA5: Red KIte, Green Woodpecker, 6 Goldfinch, Pied Wagtail (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham Marshes: Drake Goldeneye,' Caspian Gull '''3w, 27 Avocet, 36 Black-tailed Godwits, '''Water Pipit', Grey Wagtail, 4 Stonechats (Sean Huggins) *Sydenham Hill Wood, SE26: 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming. (Paul Francis) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Shoveler at Darlands (unusual here) plus 5 Teal: elsewhere 3 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Fieldfare, Redwing, Bullfinch, Greenfinch (John Colmans) *Town Park, Enfield: 3 Northern Shoveler 2m f, m Common Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck 4m 2f, 4 Stock Dove displaying, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, 6 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering in London plane 15:55 (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: Little Grebe, m Mandarin Duck, 7 Eurasian Teal 5m 2f, 2 f Common Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck m 3f, Common Buzzard, Woodcock, 2 Goldcrest incl singing male, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 13 Great Tit, Nuthatch (Robert Callf) ; also Kestrel.( Pete Lowman ). *Walthamstow Wetlands: drake Scaup on No 4, 4 Goosander on Lockwood and 6 Goldeneye (Terry Rawlins/ David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: 7 singing Song Thrush, 27 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, Little Owl (Nick Croft) *Woolwich Reach: lower foreshore fronting fmr Royal Arsenal covering TQ4379 & TQ4479: incl 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 20+ Common Gull, 8 Gadwall, 4 Redshank, 2 Shelduck and 15 Teal (Mike Robinson) 'Sunday 10th February 2019' *Alexandra Park: Greylag, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 7 Pochard, 35+ Redwing, Treecreeper, 2 Tawny Owl, Gadwall (APOG Birders) *Boxer's Lake: Grey Heron adult, 4 Common Pochard 3m f, 11 Tufted Duck 8m 3f (Robert Callf) *Brent Reservoir: 19 Common Snipe, 82+ Common Gull, 6 Song Thrush, 24 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Greenfinch (Toby Mylett/RSPB NW London Group) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Church Street NW4: Little Owl (Toby Mylett) *Enfield: Brambling in garden off Green Lanes for several days with Chaffinch flock (Markus per Bob Watts) *Erith Pier: 1w Caspian Gull X21A (Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser, Josh Jones) *Foots Cray Meadows : 5 Mistle Thrush, 4 Song Thrush (singing), 2 Great-spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, 6 Little Grebe, 4 Gadwall, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, Little Egret, Water Rail, *Cormorant, 12 Tufted Duck, Egyption Goose, 40 Black-headed Gull (Bernie Weight). *Grove allotments, Stroud Green: Blackcap m & f, Brambling m, 5+ Chaffinch, 2 Dunnock, 6+ Goldfinch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Greenfinch, Jay, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Song Thrush. (Ron Ware) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Jack Snipe, '''Little Grebe, Kingfisher (John Bushell) *Hackney Marshes: 3 Greenfinch in scrub outside filter beds, 1 Stock Dove on meadow nearby (Alastair Dent) *Isle of Dogs: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad & 1w) Thames shore at Saunders Ness (Sean Huggins) *KGV Res: roost, 1 adult Mediterranean Gull, half dark hood, 2 Shelduck (A.Middleton) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 7 Pintail, '''Water Pipit, Goldeneye, 6 Snipe, 2 Peregrine (WWT website) *Morden Hall Park: Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, Kestrel (James Hudson) *Mudchute Farm: 16 Redwings, Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail (Sean Huggins) *Pinner, HA5: 1m Blackcap in private garden (Michael Hammond) *Queen's Park: 100+ Redwing (Callum Farrell-Morris) *Ravenor Park (Greenford): Little Egret over (1st here), low Red Kite mobbed by gulls, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker chasing each other, 39 Redwing (some sub-song), pr Mistle Thrush (another singing outside park), 10 Chaffinch (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Southgate - Chase Road, N14: 16 House Sparrow feeding flock (Robert Callf) *Ten Acre Wood area: Peregrine, Red Kite, Buzzard, 4 Skylark, 5 Rook, Pheasant, Grey Heron, 4 Egyptian Goose over (Nigel Dodd) *Thamesmead: 1w Caspian Gull X90A (Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser, Josh Jones) *Yeading Brook Meadows: 100 Common Gull & 8 Pied Wagtail on the playing fields, flock of 150 Black-headed Gull low over, Kestrel, 15 Fieldfare, Little Egret, 2 Greenfinch (Nigel Dodd) *Woolwich: 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser, Josh Jones) 'Saturday 9th February 2019' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff, Kingfisher, 57+ Redwing, female Tufted Duck x Pochard, 4 Pochard Boating Lake, 44 Tufted Duck, 1w Grey Heron, drake Gadwall Wod Green Res late afternoon (APOG Birders) *American Embassy (Nine Elms Lane): Buzzard low below tops of buildings (Michael Mac) *Barnet: Red Kite, Buzzard 08:00 Mays Lane (Allan Stewart) *Battersea Park Lake: 2 Peregrine, 3 Common Gull, 6 pair Gadwall, 3 Pochard, 22 Shoveler, 18 Grey Heron nests (Michael Mac) *Forty Hall CP: 3 Cormorant, Mute Swan, Black-headed Gull with white darvic ring E4UN Netherlands ringed, first-winter Common Gull, singing m Stock Dove, singing m Song Thrush, 5 Long-tailed Tit (Robert Callf) *Golders Hill Park: Moorhen with primarily yellow frontal shield (possible Xanthochromism?), 4 Jackdaw, 39 Redwing, 7 Song Thrush, Greenfinch (Toby Mylett) *Grovelands Park: female Smew of questionable origin (James Palmer) *Hampstead Heath (West Heath): 4 Shoveler, 2 Song Thrush (Toby Mylett) *Hendon Central Circus: Yellow-legged Gull, Common Gull, 4 Song Thrush (Toby Mylett) *Higham's Park Lake: Pr Goosander, pr Little Egret, Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail, 8 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, c30 Chaffinch, c30 Redwing, Goldcrest, Nutatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker. (Joe Dickens) *Highams Park Lake: Kingfisher (flying north along west side of lake) (Mike Smith) *Holyfield Lake: m Ferruginous Duck showing well from small muddy path off first angler's car park north of weir, actively diving; also 10 Goosander, 2 Goldeneye (Neil Anderson et al) *Kingston KT2: Chiffchaff feeding in front garden (P Pentek) *Cheshunt, Penton Drive: 2 Cattle Egret still present in Penton Field at 10.00am (Stuart Fisher) *Lee Valley, Bowyer's Water: red-head Smew, 20+ Pochard, 80+ Shoveler, 50+ Gadwall (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: Shelduck, 30+ Wigeon, Water Rail (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Hall Marsh: 30+ Shoveler, Cetti's Warbler, Grey Wagtail, singing Mistle Thrush (Simon Papps) *Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: 5 Little Egret, Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler (Simon Papps) *Lewisham Railway Station: Peregrine flew over midday (Keith Chambers) *London Wetland Ventre: 2 Peregrine on main lake island, bathing, Buzzard over heading S., 4 Pintail, 12 Common Snipe, 1 Shelduck, 2 Water Pipit (Martin Honey et al.) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Thamesmead: 2cy Caspian Gull and 3 (2cy, 3cy, 4cy) Yellow-legged Gulls on River Thames at Princess Alice Way (Josh Jones) *Trent Park: Cormorant, Little Grebe, 4 Mandarin 2m,2f, Nuthatch, 2 f Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 2m,f, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Pete Lowman) *The Brook BR5: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail (Jack Headley) *Walthamstow Wetlands: drake Scaup back on No 4 (which now re-opened for public access), 5 Goldeneye (David Bradshaw, Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Skylark (1 singing), 9 Reed Bunting, 30+ Goldfinch, 3 Song Thrush (1 singing), 2 Redwing, Sparrowhawk, 23 Gadwall, 19 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 4 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 30+ Redwing, 3 Goldcrest, Little Egret, Little Grebe, 2 Gadwall, 6 Teal, 7 Shoveler, Pochard, Grey Wagtail (Nick Croft/Simon Raper) *West Heath Drive NW11: 2 Greenfinch (Toby Mylett) 'Friday 8th February 2019' *Alexandra Park: female Tufted Duck x Pochard, 40 Tufted Duck, 5 Pochard Boating Lake (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 21 Common Snipe (S Blake) *Biggin Hill: m Pheasant (Jack Headley) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet: 14 Siskin including singing males, 5 Shoveler 3m 2f, 6 Tufted Duck 3m 3f (Bob Husband) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Lake: drake Ferruginous Duck 'still S of Grebe Hide, 22 Goosander, 4 Goldeneye (Sean Huggins) *Pinner Green, Tesco car park: Red KIte circling before being harassed by gull (Nigel Barratt) *St James's Park: Water Rail, Peregrine (Frank Nugent) *Town Park, Enfield: 4 m Common Pochard, 16 Tufted Duck 9m 7f, 127 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 3 Stock Dove displaying, 3 singing m Dunnock, Pied Wagtail, 12 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush 2 prs, 18 Magpie, 8 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering 16:10, 14 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) 'Thursday 7th February 2019 *Brockwell Park, Brixton / Herne Hill: 151 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 1 Herring Gull, c. 40 Starling, 1 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Greenfinch (Tony Stones) *Brook Farm Open Space, Whetstone, N20: Little Egret feeding in Dollis Brook, Redwings (Bob Husband - checking gulls on Open Space & Barnet Lane Playing Fields) *Broomfield Park: 3 Cormorant flew over - 1 E & 2 N, 2 Grey Heron ad & imm, 9 Northern Shoveler 5m 4f, 16 Tufted Duck 6m 10f, 9 Moorhen, Black-headed Gull ad with red darvic ring P.1 Netherlands ringed, 2 Common Gull ad & first-winter, 3 Herring Gull ad & 2 imm, Stock Dove, 13 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering 16:10, 7 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Cleveland Park, West Ealing: c.400 Black-headed Gull, 17 Common Gull and 1 Herring Gull. Two Norwegian colour-ringed gulls - Common Gull white J5CX (ringed Fredrikstat 2001 and not reported since 2013) and Black-headed Gull green JY60 (ringed Oslo 2015). (Bill Haines) *Elstree Open Space: Buzzard perched c14.10 (G. James) *Foots Cray Meadows: 3 Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 5 Little Grebe, 4 Gadwall, 8 Tufted Duck, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, Egyptian Goose, 2 Jay, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Common Gull, c150 Black-headed Gull (Bernie Weight) *Greenwich Peninsula: Redwing 10, Chaffinch 3. (Richard Green, John Bushall) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Little Grebe 2, Teal 3 (1m,2f), Kingfisher, Linnet 4 (Richard Green, John Bushall) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet: adult Mediterranean Gull present 09:30-10:00, 46 Black-headed Gulls, adult Common Gull, 2 adult graellsii Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 3 Northern Shoveler, Goldcrest, Eurasian Nuthatch, Grey Wagtail, 6 Eurasian Siskin including 3 males and frequent song (Dominic Mitchell) - gull photos will be uploaded to https://ebird.org/view/checklist/S52457149 and on the Birding London Facebook group. No sign of Med Gull after 10:00 but Siskin singing (Bob Husband) *Grovelands Park: the tame/feral redhead Smew on the island with 5 Mandarin Ducks. 2 Shoveler, 1 Cormorant, 3 Nuthatch calling (Paul Collins) *Hackney Marshes: c70 Carrion Crow in one group near the new changing rooms this evening (Alastair Dent) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher fishing (Tom Moulton) * Lamorbey Park Sidcup - 2 Little Grebe, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 11 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush plus usual common species (Ralph Todd/RSPB Bexley Group) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Water Pipit, Goldeneye, Water Rail, 2 Shelduck, 5 Pintail, 6 Snipe, Sparrowhawk (WWT website) Jack Snipe, 2 Peregrine (pair on Charing Cross Hospital) (James Hudson) *Morden Hall Park: 6 Meadow Pipit, Common Snipe, 30 Redwing, Kestrel, 200 Jackdaw over (Michael Mac) *Pinner HA5: Redwing,Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Ring-necked Parakeet (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham RSPB Reserve: 1 f Merlin, 1 Peregrine Falcon, 2 Marsh Harrier, c200 Black-Tailed Godwit, 5 Curlew (Nigel May). *Richmond Bridge Estate: Red Kite drifted W 10.30, f Sparrowhawk (Neil Anderson) *Richmond Park: 3 Woodcock (P. Redmond) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: Singing male Blackcap still (Neil Batten) *Sturgess Park, Brent Cross: 2 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Tottenham, Broadwater Farm Estate: 2 Peregrine (James Palmer) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 10 Fieldfare, c20 Redwing, Treecreeper, m Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, 9 Teal, Coot (Long Pond), c120 Common Gull (John Colmans) *Trent Park: Cormorant, Little Grebe, 6 Mandarin 4m,2f, 2 Teal m,f, 4 Tufted Duck m,3f. ( Pete Lowman ). *Victoria Embankment: 2 Greylag Goose, pecking at cyclists (Ray Crouch) 'Wednesday 6th February 2019' *Alexandra Park: Drake Gadwall Wood Green Res, drake Shoveler, 7 Pochard Boating Lake, 195 Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, Herring Gull playing fields flushed from Wood Green Res by tree maintenance work crew, earlier c20 Herring Gull, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Arkley Lane Fields: 29 Common Gull, Ring-necked Parakeet, Stock Dove, 2 Greenfinch (Toby Mylett) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 5 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper (Paul Hyland) *Charing Cross Hospital: 2 Peregrine Falcon pr mating (Nathalie Mahieu, Deb Lee Baker) *Dyrham Park: 4 Shoveler, Buzzard, Raven, 5 Jay, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 26 Fieldfare (Toby Mylett) *Erith Pier Foreshore: 10 Avocet, 132+ Black-tailed Godwit, c30 Dunlin, 98+ Redshank, (Ralph Todd - with Mike Robinson). *Erith (Thames' Foreshore off Corinthian Manorway): incl Rock Pipit (Mike Robinson) *Finchley Lane NW4: Treecreeper (Toby Mylett) *Finsbury Park, N4: c80 Redwing at top of hill in field surrounded by boulders, 6 Red-crested Pochard (5 male, 1 female) (Ann Feltham) *Grays Riverside: Oystercatcher between Grays and Stone Point, 60+ Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Turnstone, Curlew, Marsh Harrier over Swanscombe (Nick Croft) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Teal f, Little Grebe, Kingfisher (John Bushell) *Hampstead Heath: 80 Redwings (and 70 Starlings) feeding around Stone of Free Speech late am, also 160 Black-headed Gulls and 10 Common Gulls feeding on saturated ground (mostly earthworms) at Parliament Hill Fields (Pete Mantle) *Hendon Cemetary: Grey Heron (site rarity), 2 Jackdaw (Toby Mylett) *Ilford: Garden M Blackcap still eating fat balls like mad (Barbara Miller} *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: Firecrest (along mud path opposite old toilet block), Mistle Thrush 2, Redwing 8, Nuthatch, Stock Dove, Peregrine 2, Coal Tit (Eric Brown) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, Jack Snipe, 6 Snipe, Water Pipit, 7 Pintail Sparrowhawk, 2 Skylark over W, 66 Lapwing, 16 Common Gull, 2 Shelduck, 3 Water Rail (WWT website); 3 Bittern (2 N shore main lake, 1 N shore Res lag), 12 Common Snipe, 2 Water Pipit, Kestrel (Martin Honey et al.) *Lonsdale Road Res: 98 Teal, 1 Shelduck, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls. (Adrian Podmore) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 2 calling Green Woodpecker, 1 Collared Dove (Alastair Dent) *Pinner HA5: Green Woodpecker (Nigel Barratt) *Potters Bar Industrial Estate EN6: 2 Stock Dove (Toby Mylett) *Pymmes Park: imm Cormorant, imm Grey Heron, first-winter Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, m Common Pochard, 31 Tufted Duck 20m 11f, no sign of Med Gull, 20+ Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove pr, Song Thrush singing m, 32 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Chaffinch, 6 Greenfinch, 4 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) *Rainham Marshes: juv Glaucous Gull still, 5 Caspian Gull all 1w, ad Mediterranean Gull (Dante Shepherd, Andy Tweed) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Stave Hill: 3 Shoveler, c30 Redwing, 2 Greenfinch (John Cadera) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Jackdaw at Sheepwash Pond, Raven near Finchley Nurseries (Toby Mylett) *Tufnell Park: Winter roost of House Sparrows on corner of Wyndham Crescent with Junction Rd, just before dusk, I could hear much better than see them, but at least 50 birds, this is the first purely residential property coming south from Archway and the dense evergreen shrubs and climbers are clearly there to block the sight and sound of traffic and form an impenetrable green wall. For those wanting to emulate this the dominant shrub (at least 12ft high) was Elaeagnus, with Jasmine and Ivy scrambling through and over (Pete Mantle) Hi Pete, yes, these birds also sometimes roost further along the railway line on the opposite side of Junction Road, lots of large shrubs there to hide in too. Quite a few of them feed along Huddleston Road during the day. Several pairs are present all year round (Reuben Braddock) Thanks Reuben (PM) *Waterworks NR: 3 Greenfinch along fence near red bridge to Hackney Marshes (Alastair Dent) *West Thurrock Marshes: 3 Oystercatcher, 3 Curlew, 20+ Avocet, Black-tailed Godwit, 550+ Dunlin, 100+ Redshank, 42 Lapwing, Little Egret, 4 Great Black-backed Gull, 40+ Linnet (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: male Blackcap feeding on fat balls for 2nd day, Coal Tit on seed-feeder (Steve Howey) *Woodford Green: male Blackcap, 3 Siskin, 5 Goldfinch, c20 Chaffinch, Tawny Owl, 2 Treecreeper, Little Egret, Fem Sparrowhawk (Ken Murray) 'Tuesday 5th February 2019' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff, 55+ Redwing, 45 Common Gull, 5 Pochard (APOG Birders) *Brent Green NW4: 7 Jackdaw, Redwing (Toby Mylett) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Bury Lake, Rickmansworth: 13 Red-crested Pochard (Roger Dewey) *Cheshunt, Penton Drive: 2 Cattle Egret still in Penton Field (James Palmer) *CrossnessNR/Foreshore :121 Shelduck, 26 Widgeon, 78 Shoveler,c 400 Teal, Heron, 58 Gadwall, 186 Lapwing, 10 Cormorant, 14 Redshank, 7 Avocet, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, c 600 Dunlin, 6 Great Black-backed Gull, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Kestrel, 2 Reed Bunting, 9 Cetti`s Warbler, 5 Snipe, 6 Pied Wagtail, 6 House Sparrow, 5 Pochard, Green Woodpecker, 4 Little Grebe,2 Tufted Duck (Bernie Weight) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet: Mediterranean Gull '''12.00 to 13.00 (Bob Husband & Robin Morden) *Golders Green Road NW11: Cormorant over WSW at 1538 (Toby Mylett) *Hertford: 13 '''Waxwings '''still on Merchant Drive at 1.00 p.m. (Simon West) *Horsenden Hill (West): Mixed flock of 50+ Fieldfare and Redwing, 2 Greenfinch, 3 Song Thrush, mixed flock 76 Common Gull and Black-headed Gull (Martin Smith) *Lee Valley, Holyfield Lake: drake '''Ferruginous Duck (per RBA Harry Lacey/Stuart Hamilton); Ferruginous Duck still present at 12.30pm on inlet just before Grebe Hide — photo here; also Shelduck, 120+ Tufted Duck, 30+ Common Pochard, male Red-crested Pochard, 2 Goldeneye, 6+ Goosander, 200+ Coot, 2 Sparrowhawk (displaying), Buzzard, 3+ Treecreeper, 10+ Siskin, 15+ Linnet (on set-aside just S of lake, 2 birds singing) (Simon Papps); Fudge Duck has no bling on its legs though some tatty inner wing flight feathers (NC); Red Kite, 100+ Fieldfare, 100+ Redwing, Snipe (Nick Croft) *Middlesex University Campus: Jackdaw, Redwing (Toby Mylett) *River Mole, Molesey Heath: Yellow-browed Warbler showing well c.11 am, on branch overhanging the river, beside the second bench on the riverside path (after the bend in the river); Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch and Chiffchaff heard (Paul Francis; pleased to have this lifetime tick - thanks to all who have reported this bird.) *Pinner HA5: 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls amongst flock of Common Gulls (Nigel Barratt) *Pymmes Park: 2 Mediterranean Gull '''13.00 to ' 15.00, adults, one yellow ringed the other unringed (Bob Husband), also 100s Black-headed Gull incl red darvic ringed bird, 40+ Common Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch singing (Robert Callf) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Staines Reservoir: 3 '''Whooper Swans' over (per RBA) *Holmethorpe: Black-throated Diver still present (per Twitter) *Tottenham (Lordship Lane Rec): 2 Reed Bunting (James Palmer) *Trent Park: 7 Mandarin Duck 4m 3f, f Common Pochard, 2 f Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Goldcrest incl one singing m, 6 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Woodford Green: male Blackcap feeding on fat balls, female Blackcap darting in and out of camellia rose bush, 3 Long-tailed Tits on seed feeders (Steve Howey) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on horse fields(Bob Smith) 'Monday 4th February 2019' *Crouch End N8: 2 Blackcap (m+f) (Sam Jones) *Dulwich Sports Ground SE21: 91 Redwing, 62 Starling, 60 Black-headed Gull,7 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 21 Carrion Crow, 6 Jackdaw, 50 Canada Goose (Dave Clark) *Horsenden Hill (West): 40+ Fieldfare (Martin Smith) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, 2 singing Song Thrush, 6+ Goldfinch in flock (Keith Chambers) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 40+ Fieldfare, 15 Redwing, Goldeneye, 2 Peregrine, Water Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 5 Pintail (WWT website) *Mercer's Lake, Merstham: Black-throated Diver still, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft et al); Glaucous Gull roosted Holmethorpe pits (Ed Stubbs) *Pymmes Park: Little Grebe, 2 m Common Pochard, 33 Tufted Duck 21m 12f, Mediterranean Gull ad with yellow darvic ring until at least 15:50, 24 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, Stock Dove displaying, Pied Wagtail, 33 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, 6 House Sparrow, 4 Chaffinch m 3f (Robert Callf) *Parson Street NW4: Little Owl (Toby Mylett) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Southwark SE1: 1 Long-tailed Tit in Perkins Square - uncommon around here (Reuben Braddock) *West Dulwich SE21: 1f Blackcap in garden (Paul Collins) 'Sunday 3rd February 2019' *Alexandra Park: 1w Black Redstart still south terrace palace building, drake Gadwall, 25 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard Wood Green Res, Peregrine, Chiffchaff, 11 Fieldfare NE, 10+ Redwing, Treecreeper (APOG Birders) *Antill Road E3: Song Thrush in garden, first since Dec 2011 (Harry Harrison) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Crossness NR: Common Buzzard circling, harassed by a Carrion Crow, over towards the golf range, headed off west, 11.30 am approx (or that's what I thought until I got home and saw that its pale underwing gives rise to thoughts of a Rough-legged. Obviously this possibility did not even enter my head when looking at it. Just wondered if anyone else saw this bird. Or can confirm it as Buteo buteo. Paul Francis) *Danson Park: Mute Swan, Canada Goose, Egyptian Goose, Mallard, Pochard, Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, Herring Gull, Stock Dove, Woodpigeon, Kingfisher, Carrion Crow, Robin, Pied/White Wagtail (Harry Halstead) *Erith Pier: BONAPARTE'S GULL present from at least 10:53 (BirdGuides) to c.13:00 on rising tide (Simon Bradley, Dante Shepherd'' et al'') but not subsequently; 1.5 Caspian Gull (1w and 1w hybrid German-ringed 'X90A'), 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd et al); on falling tide in afternoon, 2 Turnstones, 2 Avocet, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 47 Dunlin, 72 Redshank, 2 Gadwall, female Sparrowhawk through (Dominic Mitchell et al) *Greenhill Gardens: Mediterranean Gull '''present briefly between 11.15 - 11.25 when all gulls took off: also 4 Shoveler, Redwing, singing Goldcrest (John Colmans); Mediterranean Gull present 10.00 -10:15 (Allan Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Teal f, Tufted Duck m, Water Rail, Redwing, 2 Jay (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Peninsula: Teal m on river, Peregrine perched on crane, 2 Reed Bunting in reed terrace next to cable car (Conrad Ellam) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: presumed Ferruginous Duck x Pochard hybrid, 1 Goldeneye, 32 Pochard, 24 Shoveler, 4 Wigeon, 1 Bullfinch (Tony Blake) *Holmethorpe SPs: '''Black-throated Diver Mercers Lake late-aft (Ian Kehl per Dave Harris tweet); Glaucous Gull 2w evg roost (Ian Kehl per Surrey BN tweet) *King Edward Memorial Park (E1W): 1 Goldcrest (R. Werpachowski) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 3 Jack Snipe, 2 Water Pipit, Peregrine, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self & others) 1 Goldeneye, 1 Water Rail, 5+ Pintail (Reuben Braddock) *Longfield: 2 Blackcap (M&F on feeders) (Roger Keith). *Maple Lodge NR, Herts: Great Egret over pm (BirdGuides) *Mill Hill NW7: 10+ Redwing, Simmonds Mead, Mill Hill roundabout (S Blake) *Mudchute Farm: 15 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush incl 2 greyish-toned birds presumably of nominate race (Sean Huggins) *Pinner HA5: Red Kite circling low (Nigel Barratt) *Queen's Park: 20+ Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush (Callum Farrell-Morris) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 23 Northern Pintail, 2 Water Rail, 1200 Northern Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Ruff, 52 Common Snipe, Barn Owl, Peregrine, 4 Cetti's Warblers, 2 European Stonechat, and among Goldfinch flock at feeders a presumed escaped individual with uncoded yellow closed ring on right leg and no BTO-type ring on left leg (Dominic Mitchell); also 52 Avocets, Water Pipit (Pat Hart), 2 Marsh Harriers and Common Buzzard over Wennington (Martin Jordan) *Richmond Park: 2 Woodcock, 11 Meadow Pipit into roost (P Pentek); Red-legged Partridge, 4 Stonechat, 14 Meadow Pipit (probably same group as yours Phil) (P. Redmond) *RSPB Rye Meads: Yellowhammer, Buzzard, Kestrel on pylon in car park (Harringay Birder); Bittern lea marsh reedbed am (per RSPB tweet) *St James's Park: Water Rail, 3 Common Gull, 2 Shoveler (Frank Nugent) *Ten Acre Wood area: 10 Teal, m Pheasant, 3 Red Kite (2 together), 2 (possibly 3) Peregrine (1st record of more than one. Regular female cruising near marsh; 40 minutes later noticed 3 birds having tussle while I was on footbridge + there was male & female Peregrine having a tussle with Crow near its nest site; pr then flew back together over open field towards aerodrome), f Kestrel, Green Sandpiper in flight landing by brook, 3 Stock Dove, Skylark, 28 Fieldfare N, Redwing, 2 Rook over, 4 Greenfinch (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Treecreeper, 2 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Bullfinch, Mistle Thrush, Sparrowhawk, 6 Teal, 3 Greenfinch, singing Chaffinch, 15 Lapwing, 13 Meadow Pipit, 75 Canada Geese, 4 Greylag Geese plus Farm Goose, 2 Egyptian Geese (John Colmans & Simon Worsfold) *Walthamstow Marshes: 5 Fieldfare (side paddocks), 2 Goldcrest, 9 Linnet (Jon Agar) *Woodberry Wetlands: Brambling (was also seen on 1st Feb), 4 Snipe, 3 Shelduck, 6 Teal, 2 Reed Bunting, Coal Tit (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: male Blackcap, female Sparrowhawk, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Long-tailed Tit (Ken Murray) *Yeading Brook meadows: 2 Red Kite, m Sparrowhawk, 172 Common Gull, 21 Pied Wagtail (20 on pitch), 12 Fieldfare on pitch, 3 Redwing (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 2nd February 2019' *Alexandra Park: 2 Waxwing flew E 1010, earlier near Circus car park and lower slopes, 1w Black Redstart still south terrace palace building, m Gadwall Wood Green Res, 93 Fieldfare mostly NE, 25+ Redwing, Treecreeper, 7 Pochard, 34 Tufted Duck, 2 Female Aythya hybrids Boating Lake, Buzzard from E over Filter Beds, 31 Common Gull (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Little Egret, Woodcock (flushed from bank near N hide), Common Buzzard 11.35 East Marsh, (Roy Beddard); second Buzzard flew East 14:08 (Andrew Self); 8 Common Snipe, Nuthatch, Sparrowhawk 8.00 - 11.30 (Simon Worsfold) *Broadwater, riverside between Moorhall Road and yacht club: Siberian Chiffchaff, 30 Common Chiffchaff (4 abietinus) 2 Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Kingfisher, 4 Grey Wagtails. (Roger Morton) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) * Coldblow Fields Bexley: 28 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 46+ Chaffinch, 15 Reed Bunting (Ralph Todd) *Erith: BONAPARTE'S GULL (RBA) *Erith (Thames foreshore off Corinthian Manorway): incl 220+ Black-tailed Godwit, Grey Wagtail, 60+ Redshank, Rock Pipit (Mike Robinson) *Erith (Thames foreshore in vicinity of Erith Pier): incl 7 Avocet (Mike Robinson) * Foots Cray Meadows: 2 Mute Swan, Egyptian Goose, 9 Gadwall, 20 Tufted Duck, 7 Little Grebe, Water Rail, c200 Black-headed Gulls, 7 Common Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 9 Jay, Bullfinch, 7 Siskin plus usual common species (Ralph Todd) *Greenhills Gardens, Barnet: Grey Heron, 4 Northern Shoveler 3m f, no sign of Med Gull, 91 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull 2 ad 1 first-winter, Song Thrush, 8 Redwing, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 3 Goldfinch, 6 Siskin 3m 3f feeding in alders - 13:00 - 13:35 hrs (Robert Callf) *Ilford: Male Blackcap in garden gorging itself on fatcake (Barbara Miller) *Kingston: Peregrine circling low over market square 12.07 (Simon Osborn) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, 2 Redwing, Song Thrush , 2 Mistle Thrush, Firecrest (seen in hedge along mud path opposite the old toilet block but mobile ), Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw (Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Goldeneye, 2 Bittern, 4 Common Snipe, 1m Peregrine on Ch. X and 1f bathing on main lake (long island near Obs), 2 Water Pipit, 2m 2f Pintail (Martin Honey et al.) *Marble Arch: Adult Mediterranean Gull with Black-headed Gulls on grassy area adjacent to the arch to 08:20 at least (D. McKenzie per Twitter). *Middlesex Filter Beds & Lee Valley Paddocks: 10 Meadow Pipit over, 5 Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 Redwing, 10 Blackbird, 40 Chaffinch, 10 Goldfinch in a mixed feeding flock (Rhys Evans) *Putney Heath: Peregrine, Meadow Pipit (Les Evans-Hill) *Ruislip Lido/Woods: c30 Shoveler, Common Buzzard, 2 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Nuthatch, c80 Redwing (c70 feeding on ground in Copse Wood), 2 m Lesser Redpoll feeding in birch (Copse Wood), 3 Greenfinch over (Neil Anderson) *Rye Meads NR: 2 Yellowhammer, Kestrel, Buzzard, Shelduck, Little Grebe, Common Gull (Eduardo López Salas) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Swanscombe Marsh: Common Buzzard, 1200 Dunlin, 100+ Black-tailed Godwit, 100+ Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Turnstone, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit, 3 Stonechat, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Raven (Andrew Self) *The Brook BR5: 7+ Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Greylag Goose, Water Rail, Little Egret (Jack Headley) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 5 Goldeneye, 30 Fieldfare over (Rhys Evans) *Wanstead Flats: Woodcock, 19 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing 2 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 4 Pied Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, 500+ Common Gull, 27 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 19 Shoveler, Kestrel, 35 Goldfinch, 3 Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 33 Redwing, 6 Teal, 2 Gadwall, Kestrel, Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, possible Hawfinch calling over Chalet Wood (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Buzzard (Les Evans-Hill) *Worcester Park: 2 Fieldfare, Lapwing, 45 Redwing on horse fields (Bob Smith) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Stonechat (Paul Thomas). 7 Linnet, 25 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 240 Black-headed Gull including one with yellow leg ring 2PHA (Charlie Farrell) 'Friday 1st February 2019' *Alexandra Park: Female Gadwall Boating Lake, Siskin heard nearby, 35+ Redwing, 6 Pochard, 38 Common Gull, pair Mute Swan Wood Green Res then flew N (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: Mediterranean Gull ad on raft in North Marsh 11:05 (pic), Little Egret, 14 Common Snipe, Sparrowhawk m, Kestrel m (Magnus Andersson, Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Colney Street AL2: Red Kite (Toby Mylett) *Epping Forest (Whitehall Plain, Chingford): Hawfinch flew over north at 8.15 (Ian Lycett) *Erith - Woolwich Arsenal: 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 12 Ringed Plover, 3 Great Crested Grebe (Dante Shepherd) *Euston and Somers Town: Waxwing '''heard calling very briefly at around 12:58 on Doric Way, 2 Goldfinch, c.3 Redwing on Werrington Street (Kabir Kaul) *Greenhill Gardens, Barnet: adult male '''Mediterranean Gull (red Darvic Polish ring PTJ9) present at 1.30 pm with 82 Black-headed Gull, 2 male Shoveler (Bob Husband) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Water Rail, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green. *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Cormorant n, 2 Redwing (Neil Batten) *Pinner HA5: Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, 5 Redwing, Ring-necked Parakeet (Nigel Barratt) *Pymmes Park (Edmonton): ad Mediterranean Gull on Playing Field (more Common Gulls today in flock), 1 Fieldfare, 28 Redwing, Nuthatch, Pr Shoveler on Lake. 1-1.30pm (Davey Leach) *Ravenor Park (Greenford): Green Woodpecker, c25 Redwing feeding close to main walkway, 5 Jackdaw, 15+ House Sparrow (Neil Anderson) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: 28 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, 86 Pochard, 16 Snipe, 35 Teal, 82 Tufted Duck, 2 Wigeon, 16 Shoveler, 32 Gadwall, 2 Shelduck, 1 Mute Swan, 15 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Treecreeper, 8 Siskin (at least), 1 Coal Tit, 1 Buzzard, 1 Kittiwake (1w flew off east) (Paul Larkin / Roger Keith) Archived News Link to previous months